mlpfanartfandomcom-20200223-history
Prince Blueblood
Prince Blueblood is a royal unicorn who resides in Canterlot. He is a "great-to-the-nth-degree" nephew of Princess Celestia and Princess Luna. In fan works Blueblood has many different roles in different fan works. This is likely due to the fact that little is truly known about him other than Blueblood is a pampered noble. Blueblood is usually a favorite punching bag for the fandom, the reason for this typically attributed to his uncivil treatment of Rarity in The Best Night Ever. Blueblood is the go-to stallion if the situation calls for an obstructive bureaucrat, obnoxious noble, or embarrassingly stuck-up and conceited nephew for Celestia and Luna to deal with in Canterlot. He ranges from being simply annoying and dumb to convinced that the entire world should bow to him to plotting Ponyville's destruction to punish Rarity and her friends for ruining the Gala. Most of the time, Blueblood undergoes trials to achieve growth and redemption. He usually has to complete a task by himself and most often not by his own choosing. A few times Blueblood is made into a full-fledged villain. He tries to overthrow the Princesses Celestia and Luna to take Equestria as his own. No matter Blueblood's role, it's usually comedy driven, very much like his role in the show itself. There is, however, a flip side to this. A minority within the fandom have portrayed Blueblood as being very capable of being clever, polite, and kind - just not towards the vast number of gold-digging attention-horses that he's had to deal with over his lifespan, and that by the Gala, he simply trolls them. Thus when Rarity comes to him and expects him to bend over backwards for her, he simply turns the tables on her and gives her a taste of her own expectations. Relationships Rarity is seen as mostly having no romantic interest in Blueblood after the Gala. On occasion, people try to reform him into a proper noble, worthy of Rarity's attention. A few times some will state that both Rarity and Blueblood were in the wrong, Rarity for making assumption on Blueblood's character and Blueblood for the obvious, like in "Blueblood has a" by Hare Trinity. Twilight is another pony commonly shipped with Blueblood. Some feature Blueblood being a jerk to Rarity because he had eyes on Twilight first. Others have her forced into an arranged marriage to him. Trixie is also another pony commonly shipped with Blueblood, most likely due to them both being jerks. In the story Flying High (an alternate universe fic in which Twilight Sparkle was born a pegasus), he is the biological father of Trixie's daughter Scootaloo. He is also shipped with Shining Armor. The duology of Where Did Daddy Go? and Where Is My Love? portray Blueblood as having fallen in love with Derpy Hooves during one Grand Galloping Gala, but the two never learned one another's names at the time, and were separated by chance. After ten years of searching for and remaining faithful to his lost love, Blueblood finally found and was happily reunited with Derpy, who also introduced him to their daughter Dinky, to his pleasant surprise. Princess Cadance and Blueblood have been seen as brother and sister, or as cousins, as they are niece and nephew, respectively, to Celestia and Luna. Gallery See also * References In fan works *The Return of Prince Blueblood *Prince Blueblood - Prince Charmless Relationship examples Category:Official characters